


Familiar stranger

by kelway17



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance, Trans Male Character, past peter/ caspian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelway17/pseuds/kelway17
Summary: Edmund meets Peter's ex at a bar after years of not having seen each other they fall slowly for the familiar strangers that are so similar yet so different from the people they once knew each other as.





	1. Glances across a crowded room

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Are Blinding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173773) by [darthjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjuno/pseuds/darthjuno). 



> This was inspired by We Are Blinding by darthjuno which appears to have been abandoned but the idea struck my imagination so here is my spin on the idea.
> 
> caspian's point of view is in normal type edmund's is in italics to differentiate.

I sat at the bar, once again wondering how I had allowed myself to be dragged to this god awful bar in the first place, well I know how, my best friend has always had a great deal of charm and an infinite ability to make decisions, which I know I will live to regret, seem like they may hold the greatest of adventures. She is however also much less reliable than I would have liked, regularly ditching me  for whomever takes her fancy once she has gotten me to whichever bar is her current haunt. 'She will be receiving the lecture again' I thought to myself as I sipped my drink planning my upcoming angry rant ready for Lily whenever she deems to return. ‘It will likely have to wait until she returns tomorrow morning from the home of what's her name, the girl Lily introduced me to before abandoning me in this deafening hell hole.’ I thought to myself grumpily placing my now empty glass on the bar and catching the bar tender’s eye.

_There is something awfully familiar about the fellow propping up the bar, I cannot place him but I instinctively recognize something in him, a very hazy distant memory scratching at the back of my brain as I try to place that face. It doesn’t help that he is on the opposite side of a dark club with lights flashing here, there and everywhere; this is no place for maintaining concentration. I thought that maybe if I approached I may be able to get a better look at the familiar stranger. I quickly down my drink and approach the bar. Still glancing contemplatively at the dark haired man, I sat on a stool that had recently been vacated at the bar placing my order, waiting, unsure if I am waiting solely for my drink or for that long buried memory to strike and remind me who that man is or maybe I was waiting for inspiration to strike as to why it is so important to remember, people come and people go, that is life ‘why is this bit of the past bugging me so?’ I thought to myself trying to tear my attention away from the undeniably extraordinarily handsome man, whose eyes have just met my own. ‘Bugger this is what listening to my stupid brain gets me what do I do now?’ my mind went into meltdown as to what to do reprimanding me for my stupidity openly staring at this poor stranger for so long. ‘He must think I’m some weird stalker staring like this. Look away idiot.’ my brain screamed at me but I cannot tear my eyes away from the beautiful amber eyes that now hold me transfixed. Those eyes, I have only ever seen the like on one other person, Peter’s ex, years ago. I had been fifteen when I last saw those eyes, six years ago, the day before Cas and Peter had broken up, well had a flaming row that led to Cas storming out never to be seen again._

I felt more than saw the gaze that had fallen upon me, intense and unerring, at first trying to ignore it I focused on the drink in my hand staring into my glass as though it held the answer to the ultimate question of life the universe and everything. After a while it became clear the person watching me was not about to stop anytime soon, I turned my agitated gaze in the direction of the prickling sense in my neck, only to lock eyes with someone I never thought he would see again, yet someone I recognized instantly. Edmund Pevensie had always been striking to look at but now he had filled out, no longer just the scrawny teenager he remembered from two years dating his elder brother, Ed and Susan had always been the beauties of their family, their inexplicably dark hair contrasting their milky pale skin, taking after their father, that is not to say in the least that Lucy and Peter were not easy on the eye, just much less striking, less extraordinary with their blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, which they had inherited from their mother. I had always been drawn to Edmund's eyes, so guarded yet so emotive at the same time, but Ed was four years my younger, which at that time was a huge amount and besides I had been dating Peter. Anyway I had been too busy hiding from myself, from peter, from everyone and especially from those far too intelligent chestnut eyes currently boring into my own. ‘Hiding!’ my brain suddenly kicked into gear. Ed surely cannot recognize me. I have changed so much since Peter and I separated. I have worked so hard to be seen as who I am, not the persona I have worn and hidden behind for years. I had been planning on telling Peter before ‘The row’ as I christened it in my mind. Edmund’s eyes were flickering with confusion and recognition, I tried to look away but no matter how uncomfortable I feel the gentle kindness that has always lingered in those chestnut eyes is still unwavering behind the understandable confusion.

_Recognition, those amber eyes sparked with recognition the moment they met my own, I am now fairly certain in my conviction that this man was Cas peter’s ex girlfriend. Well ex boyfriend it would seem. I  would love to torment Peter with that after all the teasing and snide comments my elder brother has made about my sexuality since I built up the courage to come out to my siblings, I wouldn’t of course, I would never disrespect Cas’s privacy in that way but the idea of Peter’s reaction amused me no end. I had always thought it odd how Cas had captured my attention, never had I felt anything for any girl bar Cas, this explains a lot, but that is a thought for another time. For now my concerns lay with Cas and the fear in the gaze locked with my own. Rising I strode towards my old friend._


	2. Reintroduction

“I understand you cutting Pete out of your life, I heard most of that argument and he was out of order, but you were my closest friend, first person I managed to dredge up the courage to come out to. I thought I was a reasonably close friend to you too, and then you get in a row with my brother and disappear off the face of the earth.” Are the first words he says to me as he leans against the bar not half a meter away from me. The quiet hurt in his voice broke my heart, I really hadn’t meant to cut Edmund out but the more time passed after my fight with Peter caused me to leave their lives the harder it became to find the right way to approach him, Plus I had broken up with his brother I had been so certain Ed would side with Peter that I was not ready to deal with his reproach. “I’m sorry Ed, I didn’t know what else to do, I was so certain Peter would have tried to turn you against me and I was afraid. I’m sorry.” I muttered forlornly praying he would forgive my injustice against him.

_I kicked myself for the way my conversation starter affected him, I had meant it to be taken as a gentle ribbing, joking around uncomfortable subjects has always been my wont, I had only wanted to relieve the tension that I could read in his stiff posture and frightened though slightly hopeful eyes, instead those beautiful eyes broke contact from my own looking upset, regretful. The response he voiced a clear submission to the justice I saw fit for his nonexistent crimes. I hate that I put that look on his face that I brought that undertone to his voice. ‘Idiot, now look what you’ve done!’ my mind screamed at me as it raced trying to find the best way to rectify the situation. “You thought I’d side with him over you? Even if I hadn’t heard the majority of that argument there would have been no doubt in my mind who was in the wrong.” I babbled out so quick I was surprised he understood a word of it. ‘Why is it so hard to find eloquent words when emotions are involved.’ It was worth my embarrassing lack of eloquence as Cas’s eyes met mine smile reappearing lighting up his handsome face, dimples still just about visible through his short stubbly beard._

I feel like we are digging ourselves a hole, both upset and regretful of the past and I believe although I cannot be certain of the workings of Edmund’s mind that we both felt the other’s absence greatly in the past six years, If Ed’s nervous reply is anything to go by I would say that he is as desperate as I to get back our long lost friendship, although I can’t deny that my affection for him is not purely platonic, first things first we must pull ourselves out of this awkward atmosphere we have created, but how? Then inspiration struck. “The past is in the past, we cannot change it. We can however choose our path from here.” I started hesitantly hoping Ed would be agreeable to re-establishing our old camaraderie for I truly had missed him terribly. I took a deep breath before continuing, this would be the hard part reintroducing myself. “How about we start over?” He laughed that melodic laugh that I had not heard in so long catching on right away to my idea. “Hi, I’m Edmund, Edmund Pevensie, but you can call me Ed, pleasure to meet you.” He laughed the playful smirk I remember so well lighting up his face with mirth. I felt light tingle of nerves run through me as I answered him “Hi Ed, nice to meet you, I’m Caspian, Caspian Miraz, you can call me Cas.” I tried to replicate his playful tone, but even I could hear that it had come out more nervous. I am not even sure why I was so nervous, Edmund is intelligent, he would obviously have figured it out already, but even knowing that, actually telling him out loud was terrifying.

_I quickly caught on that Cas wanted to make a fresh start at this conversation so I introduced myself jokingly, easily breaking the tension that had engulfed us, this also had the secondary benefit of making him introduce himself in return, killing two birds with one stone as it were, removing the unwelcome tense atmosphere and getting me Caspian’s name without having to ask out right, I had been trying to figure out how to discover what Cas was going by these days, but until this perfect opportunity arose I could not think of a tactful way of enquiring. Tact has never been my strong point, forthright and sarcastic yes, tactful and gentle no, that is Lucy’s field not mine. However much this had lifted the tension he still had a slight air of discomfort, I suppose it must be quite difficult for him introducing himself to me as Caspian knowing that last time I saw him I knew him as Cassandra. “Caspian” I muttered quietly trying it out, “It suits you.” I continued a bit more loudly watching his tense shoulders sag with relief at my easy acceptance of the change, “It was your father’s name, was it not? I remember you telling me about him, I always found a striking resemblance between the words you used to describe your father and the words I would use to describe you. I think it fits you well. He would I am certain have been proud to share it with you. I have one question though if you will permit me?” I watched his shoulders tense again slightly at my request, but never the less he nodded his acquiescence. I smiled and asked gently “What happened to that lovely melodic Spanish accent of yours? I rather miss it.” He relaxed again immediately a look of slightly shocked relief taking over his face._


	3. Chapter 3

‘Oh here it comes.’ I think miserably as I grant him permission to ask his question, my mind races with possible questions for him to ask, his gentle smirk as he asks about my accent lets me know he is playing with me, showing me his acceptance without shoving it in my face, I let myself relax again as I laugh slightly “practice” is my only reply. I know he will understand. His smile changed when I said that from the sarcastic smirk to a genuine kind understanding one, he always could read between the lines. Sometimes that was a menace but at times like this I am eternally grateful for it. “How are you? What are you up to now?” I ask him having decided to move the conversation into less awkward waters, I’ll talk to him about it eventually but once I have had some time to think it through a bit plus I would rather any more detailed discussions on the matter were held in a more private setting.

_He’s getting uncomfortable again, his question is a deflection, he knows it and he knows I will see right through it, I want to reassure him that it’s all fine but it would be prudent to let him deflect for now, ‘I just hope we can back to our old easy companionship’ I think to myself morosely, as I try to muster a smile. “Oh you know, can’t complain, I just finished my first year at uni studying French and international relations, I won’t bore you with the details but it is quite fascinating. What about you?”  There that’s better he now looks more at ease. “I’m alright, got a two one on my ancient history and archaeology, I work in the archives of the history museum down the road.” He replied grinning I always thought he was beautiful they way he lit up when he talked about history, I don’t understand his obsession with it I always found it dull but the joy he derives from it fascinated me._

I was telling him about my job at the history museum when what Edmund had said caught up with me, “first year? Did you take a gap year or something?” I enquired for he is four years my younger that makes him twenty, would he not have started university at 18? Clearly not, but why not? ‘Bugger now I’ve made him uncomfortable’ I berated myself as Ed tensed “Ah well yeah” he sighed looking at the floor, back ram rod straight, “Pete and our parents pushed me to take law, I got accepted at Cambridge.” He started tugging at his sleeves uncomfortably. “I dropped out halfway through the second semester,” his feet were shuffling and his nails must me digging painfully into his palm, “you don’t have to tell me,” I try to reassure him “I was just curious.” His eyes meet mine again no longer playful all I can read from them now is sadness, pain, and determination “no, n no it’s fine” his voice is shaky but as determined as those pained but fire filled eyes. “The course was dull and I hated it, I won’t deny that, but that’s not why I dropped out.” He stopped taking a few deep breaths, I reached out to place a comforting hand on his arm his first reaction was to tense before he relaxed slightly leaning into my hand.

_God I wish he hadn’t asked, I won’t lie to him, he must have realised it’s a hard subject for me as he tries to comfort me, though the worry apparent in his eyes tells me he didn’t miss my initial flinch at the contact, but once I got used to it, his hand on my arm grounded me enough to explain. “I fell in with the wrong crowd, Luke Jadis my boyfriend at the time introduced me to them, I didn’t realize and then suddenly I couldn’t get out, he was the ringleader of it all. If it was even slightly illegal or immoral he was in on it.” I hadn’t notices the tears rolling down my cheeks until I felt a gentle hand brushing them away the other hand rubbing a soothing pattern up and down my arm._

‘oh Edmund what happened to you’ I wish I could ask that aloud, I wish I could offer some comfort as he tries to get his breathing under control, “it was fine at first I was blissfully unaware of what he was up to, but he got more and more controlling I couldn’t go out except for courses, I could not talk to anyone he didn’t know, eventually it got to the point that he would not let me write to my family. Worst part is that only Lu noticed.” He let out a hiccoughed sob, his whole body shaking slightly as I pulled him into a gentle hug. He calmed himself enough to continue after a few minutes sobbing into my shoulder soaking the fabric of my shirt “she came looking for me, Luke had to let her in if he hadn’t it would be suspicious, he was a good actor took everyone else in, but Lu was already suspicious, she saw I was frightened of him made me pack a bag and made me come home. I never went back. Dad and Pete were furious when I dropped out but Lu refused to let me go back. I never told them why I left. Didn’t see the point.” He finally finished. I tightened my arms around him muttering what I hoped were comforting words in his ear. “Can we get out of here, the lights are giving me a headache?” he asked so quietly I barely heard him. I didn’t want him to be alone right now so I suggested “how about we head back to my flat, I have hot chocolate, biscuits and I’m fairly sure between me and my flatmate we own some awful film or other.” He grinned although his eyes were still bloodshot.

_I’m so glad Caspian invited me back with him I don’t want to be alone right now If he hadn’t I think I would have rung Lucy to ask her to come over and keep me company. But I didn’t have to, this is nice curled up with Cas watching a dreadful  movie in the middle of the night buried under a duvet on the sofa in his lounge cuddled up to him. I doubt it is possible to find a more comfortable place in the world._  


End file.
